jackthehedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Roleplay: The Ice Age
It's an All new Ice Age on Planet Mobius & they need to figure out how what that possible. How will our Heroes survive in the Ice Age. How will Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100), Sonic, Amy Rose & the other Heroes Stop this new Villian named "Evil King Frost"? Rules *﻿No Bad Words *Anyone can join *No Goddmodding *NO KILLING ! *NO DYING ! *Have Fun! Characters ﻿Heroes *Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Played by Anyone) *Amy Rose (Played by Anyone) *Bada & Bing the Gorilla (Spongebob100) *Rutt & Tuke the Moose (Spongebob100) *Spongebob the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) *Patrick the Echidna (Spongebob100) *Squidward the Fox (Spongebob100) *Ed the Crocodile (Spongebob100) *Edd the Chameleon (Spongebob100) *Eddy the Bee (Spongebob100) *The Witch Sisters (Spongebob100) *Total Drama Characters (Spongebob100) *The Piraka's (Spongebob100) (Spongebob100) *Mung Daal the Monkey (Spongebob100) *Shnitzel the Gorilla (Spongebob100) *Mr Krabs the Crab (Spongebob100) *The Mobian Monsters (Spongebob100) *Rocko the Wallaby (Scroundernuts) *Heffer the Steer (Scroundernuts) *Filburt the Turtle (Scroundernuts) *Naomi the Ferret (Team Seedrian Games) *Blaze THC *Vitani the Lioness *Darkstorm the Halfbreed *Coconuts (Anyone) *Crystal (Scroundernuts) *Sniley and Snivly *Nine the Tiger Main Villain *Evil King Frost (Spongebob100) Other Villains that helps Evil King Frost *Dr. Eggman (Spongebob100) *Dr. EggPlankton (Spongebob100) *The Backstabbers (Scroundernuts) *Scar the Lion *Zira the Lioness *Super Black Yautja Part 1: The Ice Age Begins ﻿Jack: (Is relaxing in home) Ahhh this is the Life Amy: IT sure is Bada & Bing: (Eating bananas) Rutt & Tuke: Yeah eh? Spongebob; (Eating a Krabby Patty) What a day Patrick: Yeah Squidward: Well it's nice to relax Ed: (Laughing) Edd: What so funny, Ed? Eddy: I guess he's laughing about the News Reidak: Speaking of the News, let's watch some TV (Turns on the TV) TV Anounccer: We have reports that an Ice Age will be on Mobius like somebody is freezing to death, remember stay inside, that is all (Gets been Frozen) Hakann: An Ice Age Vezok: Whhy did they call the Ice Age Zaktan: Because of all THE ICE ! Avak: Wow Thok: We'll be freezing Selina: What should we do now? Abby: Maybe we can wear Snow Clothes? Laura: Good Idea Jasmine: Oh Yeah Michelle: Let's do it Zoey: (Notice that The Ice Age is about to start) Guys, it's about to start (Everyone puts on their Snow Clothes) Patricia: (Purrs) I feel so good Bessy: Me too Molly: All the Girls are Marsha: I'm feeling Buzzzzzy Victoria: Bees allways buzzes Nina: Oh Man Anna: (Sighs) Nice Penelope: We gotta find out what's going on here Owen: (Notices it's started Snowing) Oh Man Harold: The Temperture is down to -50 All: -50 ?! Mung Daal: Oh Fudge Schnitzel: Ra Rada Meltdown: We're all gonna die! Xplode: Ok Guys, we gotta work together & find out who is responsible for this Ige Age Thuder: Who can it be? Corroder: Who is it? HF Rotor: Yeah Tell us Jack: We don't know who is it who cause this Ice Age but we betta get going Drilldozer: But we don't know who it is Jetbug: We're gonna be freezing to death Nitroblast: Well what are we gonna do? Rocko: Hello Mates! Jack: Have you heard about the Ice Age? Rocko: Oh dear WERE ALL GONNA GET KILLED!! Jack: The Temperture is down to -50 Rocko: I'm too young to die I'm only 21!! Waspix: We had to find out (Gives Rocko, Heffer & Filburt snow clothes) Here, puts these Snow Clothes on Filburt: Are sure this Will Work? Rocko: Just put it On! (Puts on snow Clothes) Heffer: (Puts on Snow clothes) Filburt: (Puts on snow Clothes) Raw Jaw: There, now you'll feel warm & cozey wearing those Snow Clothes Fangz: We gotta figure out a way to end this Ice Age Scorpio: All of the water in the Pipes are Frozen Solid Jack: Come on, let's go find out who caused this Ice Age Amy: But who can it be? Sonic: Let's find out Mr Krabs: Ok (Later at Frozen Castle) The Evil King name Evil King Frost was watching our Heroes through his Magical Orb Evil King Frost: It is time to freeze the Entire Planet with an Ice Age thaat they'll never forget (Evil Laughter, until he swallowed a bug) (Coughing) I think I swallowed a Bug, it ruins the Evil Laugh Part 2: The Adventure Begins ﻿(Everyone started walking) Jack: Come on, let's go Rocko: Yeah lets stop The ice Age. Bada & Bing: Wow, it's freezing out here Rutt: We know Tuke: Yeah, eh? Heffer: Aw man My chips are Frozen! Spongebob: Aww my Krabby Patty is frozen as well Patrick: Mine too Filburt: And my fishsticks Are frozen!..................I mean my Mozzarella Sticks are Frozen! Squidward: It's freezing Jack: I know who caused the Ice Age Rocko: Who? Jack: Evil King Frost Snow Owl: (Wakes up) Who? Who ruined my Sleep? Jack: Sorry, it just that it's Evil King Frost who caused the Ice Age Snow Owl: Ok but Who who are You? Jack: My name is Jack the Hedgehog Snow owl: I am brad The snow Owl. Jack: Do you know who Evil King Frost is? Brad: Yes i used to Be his pet but Then i ran Away. Jack: Why? Brad: Well it's because He was evil,Mean and Selfish. Jack: And he causes an Ice Age that will freeze the Entire Planet down to -500 Brad: WHAT?! I'll help you Kid! Jack: We betta hurry, we had a long journy ahead of us Brad: I know were his Castle is so follow Me! Jack: Ok Everyone Follows Brad Part 3: Inside an Ice Cave Brad: Here we are in a Ice cave it's not Far from the evil King frost's Castle. Jack: Ok we're standing in front of it, let's the Shortcut through it Rutt: Uh No thanks eh? Tuke: Yeah we choose life Bing: He said we going through the Short cut Rutt: Are you scaring us, eh? Tuke: Yeah eh? Bada: MOVE NOW (Echos) Now Now now now now Amy: This is gonna end baldy Jack: Quick get inside (Everyone went inside the cave & an Avalance blockes the Entrace) Jack: Ok I'll pick shortcut Brad: Les Go! Rocko: Ok. Spongebob: Wow this is roomy Patrick: Yeah Squidward: What are gonna get Bussiness cards? (Accidently hits his own head by a Ice Plate) Ow, my Skull Snow Leopard: (Sleeping) Squidward: Uh Guys, wait for me (Catches up to our Heroes) Spongebob & Patrick: Hi Squidward Snow Leopard: (Wakes Up) WHO DARES RUIN MY SLEEP?!! Jack: Aw not again, we're sorry but we're on our way to stop Evil King Frost Sonic: Yeah Patricia: Do you know anything about him? Snow Leopard: A bit anyways I'll go with You. Jack: Great, but we betta watch out for Yeti X seven niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine (Slips on ice & slides down in the Ice Slide) All: Jack! (Slides in the Ice Slide) Snow leopard: (Slides in the Ice Slide) All: Whao (Splited up by three more Ice slide paths) Jack: Whao (Spots Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Ed, Edd, Eddy & the Total Drama Characters) Grab me, Grab me Rocko,Heffer,Filburt,Brad and Snow Leopard: (Grabs jack) Jack: Thanks Look out, incoming hole Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Ed, Edd, Eddy & Total Drama Characters: (Misses a hole) Chef: That was close Snow leopard: (Falls into Icey water) HELP!! Owen: (Grabs Snow Leopard) GOt you dude (In Ice Slide #2) Sonic, Amy, The Piraka's, the Mobian Monsters, Mung Daal & Mr. Krabs: Whao Jack, Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Ed, Edd, Eddy & Total Drama Characters: (Joins with them) Rocko,Heffer,Filburt,Brad and Snow Leopard: (Joins with Them) (In Ice Slide #3) Bada, Bing, Rutt, Tuke, The Witch Sisters & Schnitzel: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (Joins with the Others) Jack: I guess we're back to one big group (Spots an Iceberg) Captain, Iceberg Ahead ! (They All Stop, but an Iceberg breaks) Schnitzel: Oh Rada All: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (Keeps on sliding on the ice Slide) Snow Leopard: (Shivers in Fear) (They've been sliped out of an Iceberg & keeps on Sliding) Jack: Look out (Points to an Ice Wall) Rocko,Heffer,Filburt,Brad And Snow Leopard: AHHHHHHHHH!! All: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! CRASH (Everyone crashed through an Ice Wall & covered in Snow) Spongebob & Patrick: Whoo Hoo Spongebob: That was fun, right Patrick? Patrick: You said it Rocko: It was a Little bit Fun right Heffer? Heffer: Right! Jack: I guess it is fun, but maybe next time we'll be more careful Filburt: Yeah. Ed: Let's do it again Edd: Sorry, Ed, but no we can't Eddy: Come on let's keep going Selina, Abby, Laura & Jasmine: Ok Michelle, Zoey, Patricia & Bessy: Alright (Everyone resumes walking through an Ice Cave) (IBig icicles Begin to Fall) Filburt: LOOK OUT!! (Everyone dodges out of the way) Jack: (Spots a Way Out) Quick, I found the Way out Amy: Let's go (Everyone went outside the Cave) Amy: That was close Brad: C'mon Were almost There. Part 4: Across the Lava Duncan: Wow would you look at that, Brad acculty did it, it's Frozen Castle Reidak: We're almost there (Notices his feet are sweating) My feet are sweating Hakann: Again? Vezok: Just ingore him Zaktan: My feet are burning, Ow RUMBLE Avak: Don't tell me that's your stomach Thok: Shhh Mung Daal: maybe, it's just thunder from under...ground? Jack: I had a bad feeling about this (Lava starts erupting out the Icey Ground) Jack: Run (They running to an Icey Path that looks like Brigde & Tower like Bridge) Spongebob: Come on keep up with me (But he's not going anywhere because of the Ice) Jack: We will if your moving (Jumps over to the Safe Zone at the Other Side) Patrick: Wow we wish we can jump like that Reidak: Wish Grated (Throws Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Rocko, Heffer & Filburt to the Safe Zone at the Other Side) Selina: Witch Sisters, on Brooms (The Witch Sisters hoped on their Brooms, Carryies everyone to the Other Side except Owen & Schnitzel) Jack: Guys Jump you have to trust me Owen & Schnitzel: (Jumps over) Ahh Abby: (Grabs Owen & Schnitzel) I got you (Pulls them up to her Broom, but her Broom is about to loose Attitude) Uh Oh, Sorry Owen (Throws Owen to the Safe Zone on the Other side) Owen: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh (makes it to the Other Side) Ow that smarts Schnitzel: Oh Rada (The Broom Looses Attitude) Mung: Schnitzel ! Patricia: Abby! Schnitzel: (Notices a Turbo Lever) Rada Rada Rada Abby: What are you doing? Schnitzel: (Pulls the Turbo Lever & the Broom Blasted off with Abby & Schnitzel to the Sky & it ran out of Gas & Abby & Schnitzel falls down to the Safe Zone) Abby: Ahhhhhhhhh! Schnitzel: Raaaaaaaaaaaa! THUD Schnitzel: (Get's up) Ohhhhhhhh Rada Abby: (Get's up) Scar and Zira:(Growls) Owen: Scar & Zira! (Charges at Scar & Zira, Grabs them & Throws them down to the Lava Pit) Scar and Zira:(Using their claws the climb out) Amy: Piko Piko Hammer Time (Pulls out her Piko piko Hammer & uses it to smash their Fingers) Scar and Zira:(Jumps out and heads into a cave) Dr. EggPlankton: (Appears) Plankton Robots Attack Dr. Eggman: (Appears) EggBots Attack Plankton Bots & EggBots: (Charges at our Heroes) Jack: (Pulls out his Piko Piko Hammer) Let's get ready to rumble Amy: Ok Jack & Amy: (Smashes 4 Eggbots & 5 Plankton Bots with their Piko piko Hammers) Zira:(Clatching her burnt leg) Sonic: (Destroys 8 Eggbots & 7 Plankton Bots) Bada & Bing: (Destroys 5 Eggbots & 5 Planktonbots) Scar:(Attacks Sonic) Rutt & Tuke: Look out (Headbutts Scar with their Antlers) Are you ok? Sonic: Yeah Scar:(Grabs Tuke and Drags him to the cave) Tuke: Help Rutt: I'm coming eh? (Headbutts Scar with his Antlers again & Saves Tuke just in time) Zira:(Limps to Scar) Katie & Sadie: (Throws 2 Eggbots & 2 Planktonbots at Zira & Scar) Take that Zira:Sand Sheild (A Sand Barrier sheilds Scar and Herself) Noah: (Kicks an Eggbot) Eva: (Punches a Planktonbot) Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr Zira:(See's a Young lion Cub and attacks) DJ: (Tackles Zira) Sorry, dude, but your going down (Throws Zira away) Owen: Cowa....(Throws a fast Knockout Ball at Zira)...BUNGA!! Zira:Oh Jeasus (Faints) Scar: Zira? Jack: Scar, your next Scar: Do what ya want with me just don't harm my unborn cub, it'll prove your no better than me! Jack: Unborn Cub? Why? Oh right, we're so sorry Zira:(Water breakes and begins giving birth) Jack: Come on guys, let's get out of here Scar:(Grabs Jack) Not until you help us, your friends knock Zira out cold. Jack: ok pal you win, now let me go please? Owen: Sorry, about that, I didn't know Scar: Sorry, Fatherly instinct. Jack: That's ok, let's go help your wife (To Zira) Sorry about that, just breath deeply Owen & DJ: We're sorry Zira:(Labored Breathing) Jack: (Massages her Left Shoulder) Keep breathing Amy: (Massages her other Shoulder with Jack) Scar:(Faceplams) Jack: What? She needs to relax Scar:(Holds three fingers up and counts down) 3, 2, 1. Zira:(Growls angerly at Jack) Jack: it's cool, it's cool Zira, it's cool Squidward: Slam-a-cow, she's angrier than before Scar:(Backs away) She does't like it when males are around when she gives birth. Jack: Oooooooookay? i'm backing up now (Backs away) Patricia: (Massaging Zira's Left Shoulder) Stay calm Zira:(Calms down) Sniley:Snivy! Nine:Sniley Get Back here! Zira:(Growls at Nine) Brad: Oh how i hate Lava! (Backs away) Scar:(Grabs Brad by the Calor bone) Snow Leopard: (Attacks scar) Nine:*Attacks Scar* Zira:(Becomes enraged) SCARRR!!! Scar:(Backs away from Zira) Nine:Scared aren't ya? Scar: Do ya want to mualed (Pull the other males 5 meters away from Zira) Nine:How a bout my PacK?*Male Growlithe and Arcnines come* Scar: Any of them female? Nine:You want female?*Female Arcnines and growlithe come* Snow Leopard: (10 Snow Leopards Come) Scar:(Pulls out a deck of cards) Nine:Cards? Scar: Zira prefers to be with famales (Sisters) then males (Brothers) when she is giving birth! Brad: (Stays behind Jack's Leg) Scar:(Shuffles Cards) Grolwithe:Lithe. Scar: I am able to gamble mine and Zira's evil so we turn good again. Grolwithe:Growl. Snow Leopard: Ok grolwithe i Know your a pokemon But can you atleast Try to Speak? Grolwithe:Lithe! Scar:(Holds hand/paw to Nine) Do we have a deal? Nine:Deal.*Shake Scar's hand* Scar:(Passes out the cards) No cheats or it is instant lose. Grolwithe:Growl(How do we play?)? Scar:(Pulls out Reliquary and turns it towards him and it turns dark red) Nine:???????????? Scar: When it is your turn the religuary will turn to your color (Throws down a Ace from his deck) Nine:So it will turn Orange when it's my turn. (The Reliquary turns Orange to indicate it is Nines turn) Nine:*Throws Down a King* (Reliquary turns Orange and Black) Nine:Huh? (Reliquary sucks Zira's and Scar's evil soul and leaves their orginal good soul) Nine:King is better than Ace? (Reliquary disappears) Zira:(Pushes and gives birth to a baby girl) Grolwithe:LitheGrowl! Scar:(Goes near Zira) Sniley:Snivy. Zira:(Hold the young Cub) ????:Snivy. Newborn Cub:(Eyes stay closed) Snivly:Snivy. (Spongebob100: Excuse me, the Roleplay won't go anywhere Until, I've come back, got it? Good.) Jack: Awww she's cute Bada & Bing: Come on, let's go Brad: Yeah we gotta Stop this ice Age! Jack: And defeat Evil King Frost Amy: Let's go Noah: But there's 1 problem, where is Frozen Castle? Nine:*sniffing at the ground* Jack: And we betta watch out for Yeti X7-9 Nine:Why should I worry? Brad: (Sighs) Everyone floow Me.. Jack: Alright, let's go Newborn:(Suckles on her mothers milk) (Everyone follows Brad again) Part 5: The Yeties Brad: Ok there is No yetis i Swear. Newborn:(Sneezes) Nine:*Picks up the Newborn* Jack: So where are they? Owen: Did anyone pack of change of new Underwear? All: (Laughing) Owen: No, seriously (Farts) Nine:Bwaaaaaaaaah! All: Eww, Owen, Sick Yetis: (Appear out of nowhere) Owen: Oh Man Newborn:(Sneezes accidentally on Eva) Eva: HEY, THOSE ARE BRAND NEW SHOES, I ORDER THEM & THEY COST $45 !!! Jack: Sorry about that, Eva has a very large sence of Temper Newborn:(Hides in her mothers arms) Nine:*To Eva*Hey!You scared that Newborn! Eva: (Grabs Nine) And I say "FIX MY SHOE NOW !" Scar: Harm my daughter you'll regret it! Eva: (Gives Scar a Scary look & Growls to make him being Scared) Scar:(Roars loudly that can scare the fur off any mammal) Eva: (Yells) FIX MY SHOE NOW! Nine:*throws Eva*I fixed it! Newborn:(Claps a Nine) Nine:*Pets The Newborn* Newborn:(Giggles) Eva: (Growls) Jack: (Stops Eva) Don't worry Eva, We'll fix your shoe later Nine:*Picks up the NewBorn* Eva: I guess my temper got the better of me again Nine:Ya Think? Cody: Sorry about that, Eva has a very large sence of Temper Nine:My Girlfriend gets that way. Spongebob: Oh dear Patrick: Wow that's bad Nine:Not all the Time. Squidward: Oh Right, well I can't be stuck to them (Points to Spongebob & Patrick) Ed: Are you sure? Grolwithe:Growl. Edd: What about those Yeties Eddy: You mean those Yeties (The Yeties surounded our Heroes) Grollithe:Lithe! Jack: We need some back up *Arcnine and Growlithes Show up* Jack: Ok that'll work, I wonder what happen to my wife? Arcnine:*Nuges Jack* Jack: Whao there, wait a minute (Notices that the Yeties belong to The Evil King Frost) Oh No, those yeties belong to Evil King Frost Arcnines & Growlithes:*Use Flamethrower on the Yeties* Yeties: (Growls & Grabs Arcinines & Growlithes) Arcines*Use Bite* Growlithes*Use Ember* Yeties: (Roars in Pain) (Grabs Snowballs & fires at Arcines & Growlithes) Growlithes & Arcnines:*Use Fire Blitz on Yeties & SnowBalls* Yeties: (Roars in Pain & we can see the Mind Controlling Device Head Bands) Jack: Look Nine:*Jumps on a Yetie's Head & Takes off the Device* Yeti: (He is free & Jumps for joy) Jack: (Takes off the Yeti's Device) Amy: (Takes off the Yeti's device) Grolwithe:*Takes off a Yeti's Device* Spongebob: (Takes off a Yeti's Device) 5 down & 95 more to go Arcnines & Growlithes:*Take off the Yeti's Devices* Patrick: We still have 94 more Yeties to free (Takes off a Yeti's Device) Nine:But my pack has 50 Males and 45 Females! Squidward: Okay? Nine:That's enough to take all the Yeti's Devices off! Jack: We need their help as well Nine:Their already helping! Jack: Wow, That's fast Nine:I know. Jack: How many Yeties do we still had to free? Nine:IDk. Squidward: (Takes off a Yeti Device) Nine:I think their all off. Jack: Wait there's one more left (Takes off the Last Yeti Device) There Nine:Now their all off! Jack: Good Snow Leopard: Ok my Name is bruce And why arn't the Yetis not harming Us? Jack: Because they are been Controlled by Evil King Forst & wants to get out of that crazy spell Bruce: Oh yeah. Jack: We're getting closer to Frozen Castle so let's go Brad: Ok! Part 6: In Frozen Castle ﻿Jack: Here we are Bruce: It took Forever! Jack: The temperture is now -1000 Brad: (Frozen Soild) All except Jack: (Frozen Solid) Jack: What's happening?! Wisp: Wisp wisp Wisp Wisp! (Everyone is Frozen!) Jack: Everyone but me & who are you? Wisp: Wisp wisp Wisp! (It's me Yacker!) Jack: Oh Hi Yacker, who froze them Evil King Frost: I did Jack: (Turns to see Evil King Frost) Evil King Frost Evil King Frost: I don't understand, why aren't you frozen? Yacker: Wisp wisp wisp Wisp!! (It's because He's the main Hero!) Evil King Frost: Grrrrrrr, bow down before me Jack: No I won't Evil King Frost: Yes you will (uses Ice Blast) Jack: (Dodges the Ice Blasts) Yacker: Wisp Wisp Wisp!! (Use me as a Power up Jack!!) Jack: Got it (Grabs Yacker & Powers up) Red wisp: Wisp wisp Wisp! (now go Fight the evil king Frost!) Jack: Got it, LASER ! (Punches Evil King Frost 100 times, super fast in Laser Form) Evil King Frost: You haven't beaten me yet (Tries to attack Jack with Ice Blast but he kept missing due to Jack in laser mode) Fire wisp: Wisp wisp Wisp! (Use me as a power Up!) Jack: Ok (Grabs Fire Wisp & Powers up) FIREBALL! Evil King Frost: Fire?! Now?! No thank you Jack: Time to turn up the Heat (Fired up & Turning up his temperture to 500) Evil King Frost: (Notices that his Castle is started to melt) Noooooo, my Castle Scar:(Attacks Evil King Frost) Evil King Frost: Why you little? (Freezes Scar) Zira:(Her evil soul returns and intends to king Frost) Evil King Frost: THAT"S IT !!!! (Freezes Zira & the Ice age comes back) Jack: His power are too strong, but not as Strong as the Power of Fire Blaze THC:(Throws a fire sphere) Ya call Jacky? Jack: Blaze the Hedgecat, I've powered up with a Fire Wisp & I've been covered in Fire, let's combine our Fire Powers to eliminate Evil King Frost for Good Beserker Predator:(Roars and defend King Frost) Falconear Predator:(Joins his leader) Flusher Predator:(Joins his Leader) Jack: Let's do a Fusion, my dear The Super Black Yautja:(Opens fire on Blaze THC) Jack: Look Out (Saves Blaze the Hedgecat just in time) Come on let's do it, FUSION HA Beserker:(Cuts off Blaze THC's Arm)*Roars in pride* Jack: (To Beserker) No one hurts my Wife (Punches Beserker super hard) GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR (Burning Up & turns into his Fire Form) Pyrus Jack: PYRUS JACK ! Falconear and Flusher:(Sacrifices themselves) Pyrus Jack: No One & I mean No one messes with my Wife (Grabs Beserker, Falconear & Flusher & throw them off a cliff like they'll never been seen again) (To Evil King Frost) And Now, Evil King Frost, your next (Grabs Evil king Frost & Starts melting him) Evil King Frost: No, what are you doing? Pyrus Jack: Stopping the Ice Age Evil King Frost: No, No, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! (Melted) Pyrus Jack: Looks like your having a Meltdown (Laughs) Beserker:(Leaves his team mates for dead and Attacks Pyrus Jack) Pyrus Jack: (Grabs Beserker) I said, don't ever come back (Throws him super far away where he'll never be seen again) And never come back Beserker:(Hits head and goes into a coma) Pyrus Jack: (Grabs Everyone who are still Frozen & Blaze the Hedgecat) It's time to go home (Goes home & everything is back to normal) Skate Jr.: (Wakes up and Starts Crying) Pyrus Jack: Don't cry Skate Jr. it's me Jack the Hedgehog Stardust:(Screams) Pyrus Jack: I'll properly go down now (Lands in front of his House & Turns back to normal) Jack: See? Blaze THC:(Flames ignate in her eyes) Jack: Are you ok? Blaze THC: Just Aces. Grolwithe:Growlithe! Blaze THC: It is ironic though, I feel like Kat from Halo Reach. Grolwithe:*Jumps on Blaze's head* Blaze THC:(Giggles) Nine:Here Grolwithe! Grolwithe:Lithe!*Runs to nine* Blaze THC:Hi. Nine:Hello. Blaze THC: Ya know Lucas? Nine:Yes,He is the son of Kaytlin. Blaze THC:I am his Step Sister. Nine:Nice to meet you then I'm Nine the tiger! Blaze THC: Blaze the Hedgecat. Sniley:Sniv. Blaze THC:(Kneels to Sniley) Sniley:Snivy! Blaze THC:(Giggles) Stardust:Mommy. Sniley:Snivs. Rocko: C-c-c-c-Can we g-g-g-Go N-n-n-n-Now? Snivly:Snivy. Spongebob: Were k-k-k-k-k-k-k-kinda freezing here Jack: Ok (Part 6 is now over) Epilouge Jack: (Brings everyone back to his House) Blaze THC:(Tears going down her face cause of her missing arm) Jack: I got an Idea (Brings Blaze THC to his Garage & Builds a Robotic Arm & Attatches it to Blaze THC) There Blaze THC:(Starts Crying and Hugs Jack) Jack: I've builded you a new Robotic Arm, it's super Strong, it ca also turn into a Machine Gun with 10,000 Ammo Blaze THC:Any Claws? Jack: Yes, Robotic Claws are Thick, Strong & Sharp, they can Cut through even the Toughest Metal, those Robotic Claws I've builted we're the Sharpest of them all, what do you think, my dear? Arcnine:*Nudges Jack* Brad: Uhh jack you Don't mind if I can be your Pet? Arcine::*picks up Brad* Brad: Jack can i Be your P-p-p-pPet? Arcine::*Puts Brad down* Jack: Ok, sure Arcnine:*Nudges Jack* Scar and Zira's good souls:Adiuos. Sniley & Snivly:*Grab their Souls*Snivs! Jack: I guess I've turned you guys from bad to good Nine:I did. Brad: I'm so glad i Get to be your Pet Jack! Sniley:Sniv. Jack: Your welcome, I wonder what happen to Dr. Eggman & Dr. EggPlankton Brad: & The backstabbers. Snivly:snivy. (Meanwhile in the Coldest Part of the Ice Age) Clunck:D-d-d-Darn It! Dark Wolf:*Turns into a Glaceon* Brians: T-t-t-t-This is w-w-w-hy I-i-i-i-I hate H-h-h-Heros!! Dr. EggPlankton: It's so c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-cold out here Dark Teniahk:(Turns to an Eevee and sticks with her mother) Mephiles Darkstorm:(Turns into a ice Dragon) Dr. Eggman: Oh m-m-m-m-man Yeties: (Surrounded the Villains) Dr. Eggman: Oh Man Clunck: Were Doomed!! Dark Wolf:*Turns into a Dragonite and Flies away* Ice Dragon Mephiles Darkstorm:(Roars) Yeties: (Tackles Ice Dragon Mephiles Darkstorm) Raticates:*Attack Yeti's* Dark Wolf:*Grbs Mephiles and Teniahk* Brains: (Uses his Two tails to fly Away) Dr. Eggman & Dr, EggPlankton: (Hops on Mephiles) Clunck: (Grabs Brains' Feet) Nuthead: (Grabs brains' Hands) Mephiles Darkstorm:(Regains his flight ability) Dr. Eggman: I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG THE END Category:Roleplays